Next Valentine's Day
by Yanebaby08
Summary: "It's a date then"  "I guess so. See you next valentine's day. Same time"


Next Valentine's Day

It had been four years.

I was surprised at how at ease I felt when I saw the "Welcome To Forks" sign. The place never changed. Everything seemed like it was exactly as I had left it.

I pulled up to the familiar looking diner that I had gone to so many times with my father. It looked the same.

I felt as though I had been transported back in time as I opened the door to go in. I ignored the hostess when I saw our usual table and rushed to sit down and wait.

"Do you need a menu ma'am?" the waitress asked

"No thanks. I'm just waiting" she replied with a smile

My phone rang then. Without looking at the caller ID, I picked up knowing it was who I was waiting for.

"Hey dad! I'm here at the diner"

"I'm sorry Bells something popped up at work and I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. Maybe I could drop by the hotel and we could have dinner together instead?"

"I understand dad. I think dinner would be great"

"Thanks Bells. I'll see you later kiddo."

I was a little disappointed because I wanted to spend time with him in the place we used to always come to. I might as well still eat here though.

I was going to leave when I felt like somebody was looking at me. When I looked up my eyes met the eyes of a gorgeous familiar face.

"Bella?" he said while taking hesitant steps towards me.

"Hey Paul" I said coolly. He might have been an annoying ass but I don't have anything against him. The others are a different story.

He sat down and was staring at me in shock as if he couldn't believe that I was there. He then did something that I never would have expected. He hugged me. Paul was hugging me. The bad ass with a temper that couldn't stand me, was hugging me.

"I thought I'd never see you again" he said as he sat back down. I was still in shock.

"Um… uh… Paul? Is that really you? I mean, when the hell did you become a hugger? I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you Bella. I just liked to push your buttons. You're funny when you get worked up." What the hell happened to Paul?

"OMG! You imprinted! That's the only way I can think of for you to become a softie."

"I'm not a softie Swan. Anyway, let's not talk about that. How have you been?" Good call Paul. I definitely did not want to be reminded of imprinting.

"I've been good actually. Fresh out of college and just been traveling the country."

"Traveling? That's great. Never really thought you were the traveling kind." Neither did I. Honestly, I'm doing it because I don't think I'm ready to come back for good.

"I guess I have changed a lot. So, how have you been? What have you been up to?" I asked with interest. It was nice to have an actual conversation with Paul instead of a screaming match.

"I've been good. I'm working for a construction company. It's nothing interesting."

"It is interesting! I'm really glad to hear that because honestly, I didn't know if you guys would have much of a future outside of the pack."

"I didn't think so either. I thought I would be tied down to La Push forever because of this stupid curse but there haven't been many vampires coming through here."

Conversation had flowed freely and I found myself really enjoying Paul's company. I learned that he had built his own house on the reservation which he hoped would be for his future family. I teased him some more about becoming a softie because he hadn't struck me as the family type back then.

"I'm surprised you're talking to me though. I thought that if you came back you would hate all of us."

"You were the only one that tried to warn me. I know that everybody had an alpha order but you still tried. You told me not to give my heart so fast because I never knew what could happen. I thought it was a little strange for you to say that but I remembered it and I want to thank you for trying." I said honestly.

"I told you I didn't hate you" he said with a heartwarming smile.

I looked at the time and was surprised to see that we had been talking for a little over three hours. I smiled realizing how comfortable and easy it is to talk to Paul.

"I just realized that today is Valentine 's Day. Looks like you're my valentine for today Swan. I never had a valentine before so you should be honored to be my first." He said with a smirk.

I laughed at that. Paul will always be Paul.

"I haven't had a valentine in a while." we looked at each other for a few seconds until I decided I had to get going.

"It was great catching up with you Paul. I have to go though but I hope to run into you again sometime in the future maybe." I said honestly. I really had enjoyed spending time with him.

"How about you be my valentine for next valentine's day." I was taken aback. I had to think about it for a second before answering because I wasn't sure if I wanted to come back so soon.

"I would like that."

"It's a date then" he smiled that beautiful smile of his.

"I guess so. See you next valentine's day. Same time"

"Yeah, next Valentine's Day"

* * *

><p>I was anxious.<p>

I was pacing in my room hoping that it would make time go faster. No such luck.

I decided to just drive over there and wait. Valentine's Day was not a day that I usually looked forward to. It used to come and go without me noticing it but this past year I had found myself counting down the days for Valentine's Day. I was extra nervous because today I would tell her. I don't know how she would take it and she might even hate me but I had to tell her.

Before I knew it, I was at the diner. I walked in and I felt a huge smile appear on my face as soon as I saw her. She was breathtaking. I realized I had been standing there looking at her like a fool.

"You're here" that was the brilliant thing that came out of my mouth. I have to admit that I wasn't sure if she would show up.

"Of course I am! Did you really think that I would miss my date with a Sex God? You said it yourself, I should be honored." She said with a smirk.

"Our first official date and you're already talking about sex? I didn't think you were that kind of girl Swan." I said teasing her. I was surprised when she didn't blush.

"Don't flatter yourself Paul. So, is that for me?" she asked eyeing the bag that I had completely forgotten.

"Yes it is. I thought I should get you something since you are my valentine"

I handed the bag to her, nervous of what her reaction would be. She took out the chocolates and the hand carved wooden box. She looked at the box for a few seconds and then looked up at me.

"Open it" I said trying to remain calm and collected.

She opened the box and gasped. She then closed it and shoved it towards me shaking her head.

"I can't accept this" she said. I was a little hurt.

"Of course you can" I said while sliding the box towards her.

"No I can't! It must have cost you a fortune" I knew she would be worried about that.

"It didn't cost me anything. It was my grandma's" I knew she wouldn't like that either.

"Paul! I really can't accept this! It was your grandma's. Why would you give this to me?"

Here we go.

"I had been wanting to tell you this but I wasn't able to back then because we had been forbidden to talk about the topic. My brothers didn't even know until you left." I knew she had caught on when I heard her gasp.

"Paul, don't say it. I don't want to know" Ouch. This was not going to end well but I was not going to back down.

"I imprinted on you. I know it's a lot to take in and I know you hate imprinting but I want you to give me a chance." I pleaded.

"I can't do this." I felt like my heart was breaking little by little.

"I may not have a lot to give you but I have worked my ass off to put my life together and get to where I am. I did it all for you. All I'm asking for is a chance."

"I can't! I don't want to be stuck in this place! There are too many bad memories. I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"I could travel with you! We don't have to stay here. Bella I want to be with you."

She looked at me and I knew my heart would break even more.

"I don't want to be with you Paul. I can't be with you" Just like that, my heart shattered.

"Am I not good enough for you? Is that it? Damn it! Do you know how hard it was to watch you with Jake? Do you know how hard it was to spend all those years wondering if you would ever come back? For fucks sake! The house I built was supposed to be for us!" my voice cracked. People were staring but I didn't care. I hung my head not wanting to look at her.

"Are you denying the imprint?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Not completely. You're supposed to be whatever I want you to be. I want us to be friends." She whispered.

"I have no fucking choice then. I guess that's what I'll be. I can't take being here anymore. Goodbye Bella." I stood up to leave. I didn't know if I could control myself any longer.

"Paul!" she called out but I didn't turn.

I have never been good enough. I wasn't good enough for my mom, my dad, and now Bella. I was the only one who had an imprint that didn't want him. It shouldn't have surprised me but it did and it hurt like hell.

* * *

><p>I didn't know if she would show up but I waited anyway.<p>

An hour went by and I still sat there. I kept replaying last year's meeting in my head. The more I thought about it, the more I was convinced that she wouldn't show up.

_We are reporting live from the scene of the accident. The cause of the car crash was determined to be black ice. There were four injured and two had died on impact._

That was all I needed to hear. I was out the door in a flash. I couldn't think straight. I had immediately thought it was Bella and I was scared. In my hurry to get out of the diner I had forgotten my keys. I rushed back to get them and didn't notice that I was going to get run over until I heard a car screech to a halt. I stood there feeling dizzy and trying to get a hold of my emotions. I heard the car door open and looked up.

It was her.

Relief washed over me as I looked at her and saw that she was in one piece. She looked like she had been crying though and all I wanted to do was comfort her. I rushed to her and held on tight.

"I-I thought you were dead. There was a car crash and you were late and…" I couldn't say anything else I was just glad she was there.

"I can't breathe!" she said and I loosened my hold on her.

"Sorry" I said looking at her and noticing that she was wearing my grandma's necklace.

"I'm not that accident prone anymore" she said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice. I laughed. She looked so cute.

"I didn't think you were going to show up." I said honestly.

"I'm here. I will always be here." She surprised the hell out of me when she pulled me down and kissed me. It was like nothing I had ever felt. It was soft and passionate and over too soon for my liking.

"Marry me"

"I think we could arrange that for next Valentine's Day."

I kissed her with everything I felt at that moment. I love this girl and I know that we would be together next Valentine's Day and every single one after that.


End file.
